2009-05-11 RAW
Episode Summary Vickie sets a handicap match Opening Raw was Randy Orton, who revealed that Raw General Manager Vickie Guerrero had made a rule preventing him and and Batista from touching one another leading up to their Judgment Day match for Orton's WWE Title. The WWE Champion went on to call The Animal out to the ring and make him a startling offer: An opportunity to join The Legacy. Batista not only declined the offer, but promised to destroy "The Viper" come Sunday. Incensed at being called "predictable," Vickie Guerrero came out to the stage, where the GM rescinded her no contact rule, and made a new opening match for Raw: Batista vs. Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase. In accordance with Guerrero's stipulations, if The Legacy won, Batista would face Orton, Rhodes & DiBiase in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match, while if The Animal scored a victory, then he would face The Legend Killer one-on-one. Mickie James & Kelly Kelly vs Maryse & Jillian Four of WWE's sexy, smart and powerful Divas collided in tag team action as Mickie James & Kelly Kelly took on Divas Champion Maryse & Jillian. Maryse was hoping for some manner of retribution after her loss to Mickie on the last Raw, but she was denied as her fan-favorite opponent planted her on the mat with a well-timed DDT. The Miz vs John Cena Before the "Exhibition Match" between John Cena and The Miz, Lilian Garcia announced that the participants would compete until officially stopped by General Manager Vickie Guerrero, who wanted to determine if the formere World Heavyweight Champion was fit to compete against Big Show at Judgment Day. With The World's Largest Athlete, watching from ringside, The Miz predicted that he would rack up another win over the injured Cena. Unfortunately for the self-proclaimed "Chick Magnet," however, the former World Heavyweight Champion's injuries weren't enough to keep him from taking control of the match. Just after hitting the Five Knuckle Shuffle on his opponent, Cena was stopped by the Raw GM who had decided that he was fully capable of competing on Sunday. As Cena stood shocked, The Miz capitalized on the situation to level his opponent and dubiously claim the contest as a victory for himself. As the self-proclaimed "future World Champion" celebrated up the ramp, Big Show stood staring at the suffering Cena. Miss WrestleMania Santina Marella confronted by the Guerreros Like being called into the principal's office, Raw General Manager Vickie Guerrero summoned Miss WrestleMania Santina Marella to her office for when Santino Marella called her "swine-like" in a conversation with her nephew, Chavo. Refusing to believe that "Santina" and Santino are different people, Chavo went to pull off Santina's hair, but was rewarded with a slap. Settling on another way to prove Santina's identity, Vickie called in the sexy, smart and powerful duo of Beth Phoenix & Rosa Mendes. At the Raw GM's direction, Rosa leaned in to peck Santina on the cheek, a gesture Miss WrestleMania returned with a full-on kiss on the lips. When questioned about her actions, Santina admitted that she's a lesbian before calling Vickie a pig and giving Rosa a playful slap on the rear. Beth Phoenix vs "Santina" Marella Defending her Miss WrestleMania title, Santina Marella took on the sexy, smart and powerful Beth Phoenix. Santina once again proved why she holds that coveted title, as she surprised The Glamazon with a lightning-quick roll-up. Following the match, Miss WrestleMania took part in her customary celebration dance. Results * Divas Tag Team Match: Mickie James & Kelly Kelly def. Divas Champion Maryse & Jillian Hall * Singles Match for the Miss WrestleMania crown: Miss WrestleMania "Santina" Marella def. Beth Phoenix (w/ Rosa Mendes) Category:2009 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Jillian Hall Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:WWE television episodes